kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Nicolas Hartman
Nicolas Hartman '''is a candidate to motocross racerwho was subjected to The Sabbath and became '''Kamen Rider Magic Ruler'' '' after holding on to his inner Phantom. Throughout his time as Wizard, he was called Ringed Magician ( and Magician of Hope History Personality Nicolás is something of a cocky character because of his past nicolas never tries to get depressed and be happy with the promise he made to his parents that he will never lose hope. The latter was put to the test when he was shaved for sabbath and was forced to fall into despair, however, he managed to keep his internal phantom tied by keeping hope after that and leaving them in his care Keley promised himself that nobody else would fall into despair Over time he begins to develop a casey affection that soon transforms into love. This is demonstrated when, after fighting with his ogre, his nightmare realm is now filled with the moments that happened with Casey Powers and Abilities Edit * Motocross Proficiency: Prior becoming the infamous magic ruler nicolas was a professional motocross runner so he has an extent knowledge of motocross. Though he doesn't rely much on this skill due to a trauma from an unfortunate accident. * Phantom-Mana Channeling: After he tames MagiDragon, nicolascan use magic to produce various phenomenons by utilizing the magic belt and magical Rings to an extent. Weakness Edit * MagiDragon: As an enslaved Phantom who acts as the source of nicolas's mana, WizarDragon also holds nicolas's lifeline, as its existence can greatly influence nicolas (or vice versa) depending on the abnormalities in it. When he was in berserk (example for the Sabbath),magidragon succumbs into despair again, and the berserk magiDragon can resurface as a free Phantom, killing nicolas in process. Or if magidragon existence is eradicated within nicolas, he cannot use magic anymore. Styles Kamen Rider magic ruler's forms are called Styles ). In any Style, magic ruler uses a fighting style that mostly deals with a saber (Chinese dao), kicking, and acrobatics seen in Xtreme Martial Arts. This is to avoid punching so he wouldn't hurt himself due to his magical Rings. After nicolas transforms into Kamen Rider Wizard, he says "Now, it's showtime!" And when Wizard executes one of his finishers, he says "The finale!" |-|2 = |-|2 = *'Height': 205 cm. *'Weight': 95 kg. *'Rider Stats' **'Punching Power': 6.7 t. **'Kicking Power': 10.9 t. **'Highest Jump': 35 m. **'Fastest Speed': 100 m. per 5 sec. |-|2 = *'Height': 205 cm. *'Weight': 95 kg. *'Rider Stats' **'Punching Power': 5 t. **'Kicking Power': 8.1 t. **'Highest Jump': 42 m. **'Fastest Speed': 100 m. per 4.2 sec. |-|2 = *'Height': 205 cm. *'Weight': 95 kg. *'Rider Stats' **'Punching Power': 5.7 t. **'Kicking Power': 8.4 t. **'Highest Jump': 30 m. **'Fastest Speed': 100 m. per 4.7 sec. |-|2 = *'Height': 205 cm. *'Weight': 95 kg. *'Rider Stats' **'Punching Power': 7.4 t. **'Kicking Power': 13 t. **'Highest Jump': 25 m. **'Fastest Speed': 100 m. per 5.9 sec. - All Dragon= Infinity= {{#tag:tabber| Infinity Style= Infinity Style *'Height': 205 cm. *'Weight': 96 kg. *'Rider Stats' **'Punching Power': 8 t. **'Kicking Power': 11.3 t. **'Highest Jump': 32 m. **'Fastest Speed': 100 m. per 5 sec. is Wizard's diamond-based light-elemental ultimate form, which is accessed through the Infinity Wizard Ring. This form debuts in episode 31. Infinity Style's punching power is stronger than the Standard and Dragon Styles, though still weaker than All Dragon. His kicking power is also weaker than Land Dragon, if barely. The jumping height is decreased from Flame Dragon, due to the ornaments that cover his chest, and the base running speed remains unchanged from Flame Dragon. Though that changes once the Infinity Wizard Ring is scanned on the WizarDriver, allowing Wizard to do bursts of blinding speed. Also, Infinity Style's defense is pushed to its peak, allowing him to withstand a lot of attacks. His weapon in this form is the AxCalibur, a powerful axe/sword hybrid that WizarDragon transforms into. If Wizard taps the AxCalibur's Hand Author with his left hand, he can initiate an attack called , where Wizard charges a crazy amount of mana into the AxCalibur in Ax Mode as he spins it to enlarge it. Once at full size, Wizard then jumps into the air and winds back a chop. WizarDragon appears to infuse the blade with even more magic as Wizard comes down towards the target, and cleaves it in two with great force. Haruto gave his Infinity Wizard Ring to his young counterpart in the World Within the Magic Stone, intending for it to function as his Rider Ring. Because of this, it appeared that Infinity Style was lost forever. However, Haruto acquires a replacement Infinity Wizard Ring in Sengoku Movie Battle, this one having originally belonged to Bujin Wizard. Category:Protagonists Category:Riders Category:Heroes Category:Kamen Riders